The Hikari Of Egypt
by phantomgirl259
Summary: All his life, Yugi was told by his master, Dartz, that gypsies were evil and were not to be trusted. But when he is saved by a gypsy named Yami, Yugi will learn never to judge someone for what's on the outside and he will discover the magic within himself...
1. Bells Of The Temple

**Hey guys, it's me Phantomgirl259! I just wanna tell ya that this story if for this sweet little girl I babysit.**

 **It's her birthday coming up in 2 weeks and I knew she liked Yugioh and Hunchback Of Notre Dame.**

 **First I tried to see if someone else had written this story so I could read it to her, but sadly I could not find one.**

 **Anyway, here are the character's rolls in the story:**

 **Quasimodo: Yugi**

 **Esmeralda: Yami**

 **Claude Frollo: Dartz**

 **Phoebus: Seto**

 **Clopin: Ishizu, Marik and Bakura**

 **Djali(the goat): Kuriboh**

 **Victor, Hugo and Laverne: Tristan, Joey and Tea**

 **The Pope: Solomon**

 **Achilles: Kisara**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bells Of The Temple**

Our story takes place in Ancient Egypt, a proud kingdom that worshipped three mighty Gods.

Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra.

In the centre of town stood a miraculous temple know as The Temple Of Ra.

In front of this temple was a little town square, where different people sell, buy or do beautiful performances, magic and puppet shows for money.

Near the temple was a gypsy cart.

The Gypsy people of Egypt were frowned upon by the other people, but they still put up with the abuse they received day in and day out.

In the gypsy cart stood the fortune teller and story teller Ishizu Ishtar and her younger brother Marik.

She began to tell the children who had gathered and her cart a story.

"Listen, their beautiful no? So many colours and sounds, so many changing moods. Cause you know they don't ring all by themselves."

"They don't?!" Marik gasped.

"No you silly boy, up their high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer." She said and pointed to the tower at the top of the temple.

"I will tell the tale of a man...and a monster."...

* * *

 ** _Dark was the night when our tale was begun_**  
 ** _On the docks near the temple_**

In a rowing boat on the freezing water was three men and a woman trying to sneak out of the city.

Three of them were gypsies who had grown tired of the treatment they got and were attempting to leave Egypt to start a better life.

"Shut it up will you!" The woman's husband whispered.

"We'll be spotted!" His friend added.

"Hush little one." The woman soothed to the crying baby in her arms

 ** _Four frightened gypsies slid silently under_**  
 ** _The docks near the temple_**

When they got near the gates of the city, the three gypsies climbed out the bout and onto the docks and prepared to walk the rest of the way.

"Four gold coins for the trip." The man rowing the boat smiled.

Suddenly and arrow went through the man's paddle and before anyone had a chance to move dozens of soldiers filled the docks

 ** _But a trap had been laid for the gypsies_**  
 ** _And they gazed up in fear and alarm_**  
 ** _At a figure whose clutches_**  
 ** _Were iron as much as the bells_**

The sound of house shoes filled the air, all four people turned towards the source and frozen in fear.

"Judge Dartz." The woman's husband gasped as Dartz came up to them on his horse.

 _ **Judge Dartz longed**_  
 _ **To purge the world**_  
 _ **Of vice and sin**_  
 _ **And he saw corruption**_  
 _ **Everywhere**_  
 _ **Except within**_

"Bring these gypsy vermin in the palace for they judgment." Dartz sneered as his soldiers pull shackles on the men and dragged them away.

"You there! What are you hiding?!" One soldier asked angrily when he saw the woman holding something close to her chest.

"Stolen goods no doubt, take them from her!" Dartz ordered

 _ **She ran**_

The woman ran as fast as she could with her baby through every gap, over every box and down every alley but Dartz was still on her tail.

After she had jumped over a tall fence she was sure she had lost Dartz for now.

The Temple Of The Gods came into her line of vision.

Quickly she ran to the door and tried to open the giant wooden doors but they were tightly locked.

"PLEASE LET ME IN!" She cried.

She turned around and saw Dartz on his horse charging straight at her.

The woman tried to run away but it was to late, Dartz grabbed hold of her baby's blanket.

When she tried to pull away the man kicked her hard in the stomach.

As she fell she hit her head hard on he stone steps, killing her instantly.

A sudden cry came from the blanket and when Dartz looked he saw the baby.

It had pale skin, wide amethyst eyes and black star-shaped hair with violet tips.

Suddenly purple sparks shot out of the baby's hands, he had shadow magic.

A very rare but special gift very few gypsies possessed.

Dartz gasped and looked around for something to get rid of the child.

He saw a well.

Just as he was about to drop the baby in it's watery grave someone stopped him.

"STOP!" The temple keeper, Solomon, cried.

"This is an unholy demon, I'm sending it back to hell where it belongs." Dartz glared as Solomon lifted the now dead woman into his arms.

 ** _See here the innocent blood you have spilt_**  
 ** _On the steps of the temple_**

"I am guiltless, she ran and I pursued." Dartz said as he rose his horse over to the old man's side.

 ** _Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt_**  
 ** _On the steps of the temple_**

"My conscience is clear!" The man with jade hair exclaimed

 ** _You can lie to yourself and your minions_**  
 ** _You can claim that you haven't a qualm_**  
 ** _But you never can run from_**  
 ** _Nor hide what you've done from the eyes_**  
 ** _The very eyes of the temple_**

Dartz looked around and sure enough, every single statue around the temple was staring at him with cold stone eyes

 _ **And for one time in his live**_  
 _ **Of power and control**_  
 _ **Frollo felt a twinge of fear**_  
 _ **For his immortal soul**_

"What must I do?" Dartz asked in fear.

"Care for the child, and raise it as your own." Solomon replied as he carried the lifeless woman into the temple.

"Very well, but he will live here with you in your church."

Solomon's eyes widened.

"But where?" He asked.

"Anywhere." Dartz said.

 _ **Just so he's kept locked away**_  
 _ **Where no one else can see**_

"The bell tower perhaps." Dartz grinned and turned back to the baby.

 _ **Even this foul creature may**_  
 _ **Yet prove one day to be**_  
 _ **Of use to me**_

"And Dartz gave the child a cruel name, a name for the weak. Yugi Mouto." Ishizu said to the children.

 ** _Now here is a riddle To guess if you can_**  
 ** _Sing the bells of the temple_**  
 ** _Who is the monster and who is the man?_**

 ** _Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells_**  
 ** _Bells, bells, bells, bells_**  
 ** _Bells of the temple_**


	2. Out There

**Chapter 2: Out There**

15 long years had passed since Dartz's took little Yugi in and the boy had grown up in the temple.

He had really grown that much since he was now the size of a 12 year old.

To was a beautiful morning and Yugi had just finished ringing the morning bells.

He walked onto the balcony and looked into a statue's mouth.

"Good morning little guy." He whispered to a little baby bird nesting inside the statue's mouth.

"Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?" He asked happily.

The little bird chirped uneasily.

"You sure? It couldn't hurt to try." Yugi smiled and carefully picked the bird up.

"If I picked a day to fly this would be it. The Festival Of Fools." He said.

He then showed the little bird the town square.

Where everyone was preparing for the festival.

"It'll be fun. The jugglers, music and dancing." Yugi explained happily.

As he talked the little bird started to flap it's wings.

It looked down and saw it was staying in the air on it's own.

Suddenly a flock of birds fly passed them.

"Go on, no one wants to stay cooped up here forever." Yugi smiled and the bird flew off after the flock.

Suddenly the statue with the nest came to life and started spitting out the bird's feathers.

"Thank Gods! I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spitting feathers for a week!" He exclaimed. His name was Joey. He and the other statue's have watched and protected Yugi since he first came to the bell tower.

"Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open." The statue at the other end of the balcony huffed.

His name was Tristan.

"Go scare a nun." Joey muttered and moved over to his human friend.

"What's going on down there? A fight?" He asked as he stared down on the square.

Tristan joined them.

"No Joey, it's a festival!" He smiled.

"You mean the Feast Of Fool?!" Joey exclaimed in joy.

Yugi just nodded his head.

"It's a treat to watch the festival from all the way up here." Tristian agreed.

"Yeah, watching." Yugi mumbled sadly and headed back into the bell tower.

"Aren't you gonna watch the festival with us Yugi?" Joey asked but Yugi didn't answer him as he walked away.

"Maybe he's sick!" Tristan gasped.

"Impossible."

Both boy statues turned and saw another statue walking towards them, it was Tea.

"If 15 years of listening to you two hasn't made Yugi sick by now then nothing will." She stated and walked into the tower...

* * *

The three statues found their short friend sitting by his wooden replica he made of the temple and city and people.

"Hey Yugi what's wrong?" Tea asked.

"I just don't feel like watching the festival that's all."

"Did you ever think of going there instead?"

"Sure, but I wouldn't fit in down there. I'm not...normal."

Joey walked over to them.

"Come on, you can't spend your whole life in this bell tower." He groaned.

"As your friends we say you have to go to the festival." Tristan added.

"Me?" Yugi asked.

"No, Solomon." Joey said sarcastically.

As his stone friends kept babbling on about how exciting the festival would be they were forgetting one crucial thing.

"Guys your forgetting something." The tri-coloured hair teen interrupted.

"What's that?" They all asked at once.

"My master, Dartz." Yugi reminded them and showed them the little wooden figure of Dartz he made.

"Well when he says your forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, does he mean ever, ever?" Tristan asked.

"Never ever. And he hates the Feast Of Fools, he'd be furious if I asked to go." Yugi sighed.

"Who says you gotta ask? You can just sneak out and sneak back out." Joey smirked.

Tea placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"No one wants to stay cooped up here forever." She quoted and Yugi smiled.

"Your right! I'll go!" He exclaimed and went to leave, only to find Dartz standing in his way.

"Who were you talking to my boy?" He asked with an tone as cold as ice.

"M-My friends." Yugi said nervously.

By now Joey, Tea and Tristan had frozen, like they didn't when anyone but Yugi was around.

"I see and can stone talk?" Dartz grinned.

"No master." Yugi mumbled.

"I heard you saying you wanted to go to the festival."

Yugi froze.

"Yes master." He said.

Dartz placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders and led him towards the balcony...

* * *

"My boy." Dartz sighed when he and Yugi walked onto the balcony.

"When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child anyone else would have drowned you. And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?"

"I'm sorry master." Yugi said with his head down.

"Oh my dear Yugi. You don't know what it's like out there. I do."

 _ **The world is cruel**_

 _ **The world is wicked**_

 _ **It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city**_

 _ **I am your only friend**_

 _ **I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you**_

 _ **I who look upon you without fear**_

 _ **How can I protect you, boy, unless you**_

 _ **Always stay in here**_

"Remember what I taught you Yugi." Dartz said as he and Yugi walked around the bell tower.

 _ **You are dangerous**_

 _ **(I am dangerous)**_

 _ **And you are a freak**_

 _ **(And I am a freak)**_

 _ **And these are crimes**_

 _ **For which the world s**_ _ **hows little pity**_

 _ **You do not comprehend**_

 _ **(You are my one defender)**_

 _ **Out there they'll revile you a**_ _ **s a monster**_

 _ **(I am a monster)**_

 _ **Out there they will hate a**_ _ **nd scorn and jeer**_

 _ **(Only a monster)**_

 _ **Why invite their calumny and consternation?**_

 _ **Stay in here**_

 _ **Be faithful to me**_

 _ **(I'm faithful)**_

 _ **Grateful to me**_

 _ **(I'm grateful)**_

 _ **Do as I say**_  
 _ **Obey**_  
 _ **And stay in here**_

"I'm sorry master." Yugi said as Dartz turned to leave.

"You are forgiven, but remember Yugi, here you are safe." Dartz smiled and left.

 _ **Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone**_

 _ **Gazing at the people down below me**_

 _ **All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone**_

 _ **Hungry for the histories they show me**_

 _ **All my life I memorize their faces**_

 _ **Knowing them as they will never know me**_

 _ **All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day**_

 _ **Not above them b**_ _ **ut part of them**_

 _ **And out there l**_ _ **iving in the sun**_

 _ **Give me one day out there**_

 _ **All I ask is one t**_ _ **o hold forever**_

 _ **Out there**_

 _ **Where they all live unaware**_

 _ **What I'd give**_

 _ **What I'd dare**_

 _ **Just to live one day out there**_

 _ **Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives**_

 _ **Through the roofs and gables I can see them**_

 _ **Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives**_

 _ **Heedless of the gift it is to be them**_

 _ **If I was in their skin I**_ _ **'d treasure every instant**_

 _ **Out there**_

 _ **Strolling by the Seine**_

 _ **Taste a morning out there l**_ _ **ike ordinary men**_  
 _ **Who freely walk about there**_  
 _ **Just one day and then I**_ _ **swear I'll be content**_  
 _ **With my share**_

 _ **Won't resent**_

 _ **Won't despair**_

 _ **Old and bent**_

 _ **I won't care**_

 _ **I'll have spent one day out there**_


	3. Seto and Yami

**Chapter 3: Seto and Yami**

As people continued to setting for the Feast Of Fools, Seto Kaiba was riding around town on his Dragon called Kisara.

Seto had peachy skin, hard sapphire eyes and short light chestnut brown hair.

He was captain of the guard and had returned to Egypt from the wars because Dartz had ordered him back.

Kisara was a rare Blue Eyes White Dragon and was the size of a large horse.

When she was just a baby and Seto was a kid he found her alone in the middle of the woods half dead.

Seto took her in and nursed her back to health.

When she was healthy and old enough to be on her own Seto left her in the woods to live on her own, but Kisara kept following him home so he kept her.

"You leave town for a few years and they change everything." He groaned and threw away the outdated map...

* * *

As they walked along the path Seto saw two men, a girl and a brown Kuriboh preforming on the street and people we tossing money into a hat on the floor.

"Stay away child, they're gypsies, they'll steal us blind!" A woman sneered to her daughter as they passed by.

The oldest was a 19 year old man with shoulder length purple hair, blue eyes, dressed dark purple robes and he was playing a pipe.

His name was Mahad.

The girl was 16 years old and she had long blonde, shiny green eyes and a short blue and pink mini-dress and she was playing a harp, her name was Mana.

But the one that caught Seto's attention the most was the other sixteen year old.

He had milky white skin, crimson red eyes with thick black eyeliner and black star shaped hair with red tips, gold bangs and three lighting gold streaks and he played a Remo headless tambourine and dancing.

He wore a black tank top, black leather pants, studded boots and a number of chains and bracelets.

His name was Yami.

Just as Seto gently threw a handful of gold coins and kid who looked like he was 9 years old appeared out from around the corner and gave a loud whistle before running off as quick as he could.

Mahad, Mana and Yami gasped and attempted to run as well.

But when Yami's pet Kuriboh grabbed the hat most of the money they had collected fell out.

Yami ran back and began to pick up the money quickly.

He stopped when two people stood in front him.

Yami looked up slowly and glared at Dartz's three most trusted and loyal minions.

Raphael, Valon and Alistair.

"Alright gypsy, where'd you get the money?" Raphael asked accusingly and Yami stood up.

"For your information I earned it." Yami growled and held the hat half full of money close to his chest.

"Gypsies don't earn money, they always steal it." Alistair replied and tried to take the hat away, but the gypsy pulled away angrily.

"You would know a lot about stealing!" Yami snapped and tried to walked away but Valon grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Got an attitude this one, maybe a few days in the stocks will cool you down." Valon grinned and when he tried to grab the hat Kuriboh charged forward and rammed in the Australian's stomach.

"GET BACK HERE GYPSY!" Raphael shouted as Yami and Kuriboh took off down the street, running passed Seto.

Seto looked back at the henchmen and saw them try to run after the boy, he quickly pulled Kisara in their way and they ran straight into the poor dragon.

"Kisara, sit." Seto ordered.

The dragon immediately sat down right on top of Alistair and Valon.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Raphael glared, but frozen Seto showed him the letter Dartz had sent him...

* * *

As Dartz's three henchmen led Seto towards the palace something caught his eye.

It was a gold coin.

Seto picked it up and he saw a person sat on the path up ahead, they wore a long violet cloak with a hood that covered their face.

The captain dropped the coin into the hat in front of the person's feet.

The person pulled back their hood slightly to reveal a stunned Yami and a confused Kuriboh...


	4. Topsy Turvy

**Chapter 4: Topsy Turvy**

As the music began to play Yugi cautiously walked into the square wearing a large cloak to hide his identity from people.

He looked up and saw his statue friends waving at him and wishing good luck.

He walked to the front of the crowd and saw someone getting ready to start the festival.

It was Marik.

 _ **Once a year we throw a party here in town**_  
 _ **Once a year we turn all Paris upside down**_  
 _ **Every man's a king and every king's a clown**_  
 _ **Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day**_

Marik noticed Yugi trying to find somewhere to hide and the blonde grinned.

He chased Yugi all around the festival, pulling pranks on him.

 _ **It's the day the devil in us gets released**_  
 _ **It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest**_  
 _ **Everything is Topsy Turvy at the Feast of Fools!**_

 _ **Topsy Turvy!**_

 _ **Everything is upsy daysy!**_

Suddenly Yugi lost his footing and fell into one of the tents, as he fell to the tent floor the tri haired teen grabbed a curtain and accidentally ripped it.

The man who was behind it and looked almost identical to Yugi screamed and quickly grabbed a town to cover himself.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Yugi cried and tried to hide his face.

"You're not hurt are you?" The man asked calmly as he walked over to Yugi.

He gently pulled the hood back and the man's Kuriboh froze.

It could sense the powerful shadow magic flowing in the boy's veins.

The man smiled when he couldn't see any injures and led the boy out the tent.

"Try to be more carefully." The man smiled before closing the tent up.

 _ **Topsy Turvy!**_

Yugi gasped and turned around to see the chaos known as the Feast Of Fools.

 _ **Everyone is acting crazy**_  
 _ **Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet**_  
 _ **That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day**_

 _ **Topsy Turvy!**_

 ** _Beat the drums and blow the trumpets_**

 ** _Topsy Turvy!_**

 ** _Join the bums and thieves and strumpets_**  
 ** _Streaming in from Chartres to Calais_**

 ** _Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy_**  
 ** _On the sixth of January_**

 ** _All because it's Topy Turvy Day!_**

Dartz's carriage and Seto ordered the guards to their posts.

Dartz sat on his throne and all of a suddenly Marik appeared by his side, how the gypsies got passed the guards Dartz will never know.

 _ **Come one, come all!**_  
 _ **Hurry, hurry, here's your chance**_  
 _ **See the mystery and romance**_

Marik then got onto the stage.

 ** _Come one, come all_**  
 ** _See the finest boy in Egypt_**  
 ** _Make an entrance to entrance_**  
 ** _Dance Yami_**  
 ** _Dance!_**

Marik threw a smoke bomb on the ground and when the smoke cleared Seto and Yugi saw Yami dancing on the stage.

He was now wearing black leather pants, black high heel boots with studs, black crown with rubies, no shirt, a black boa that hung loosely on his shoulders and a black laser cut venetian mask with red rhinestones.

As he danced everyone watched with lust and excitement, even Dartz.

"Look at that disgusting display!" The judge growled to Seto.

"Yes sir." Seto grinned.

Yami suddenly jumped off the stage and threw the crowd.

He jumped onto the stand and sat on Dartz's lap.

Yami leaned towards the older man's face until they were all most touching.

Suddenly he grabbed Dartz's head and pushed it down before jumping back on the stage, leaving his boa around Dartz's neck.

He grabbed hold of a spear from one of the guards and stuck it in the ground before jumping into the air.

Yami kept his hand on the spear and the spun around it until he was sitting on the floor.

When he stopped spinning he bowed and the whole crowd erupted into cheers.

They were also throwing money onto the stage, even Seto.

 ** _Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for_**  
 ** _Here it is, you know exactly what's in store_**  
 ** _Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore_**  
 ** _Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!_**

"You all remember last years king?" Marik asked and pointed to a drunk man sitting in

 _ **So do a trick that's horrible and frightening**_  
 _ **Do a trick as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing**_  
 _ **For the trick that's powerful will be the King of Fools!**_  
 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Topsy Turvy!**_

 _ **Powerful folk, forget your shyness**_

Yami started to pull different people onto the stage and lined them up, Yugi was one of them.

 _ **Topsy Turvy!**_

 _ **You could soon be called Your Highness!**_

 _ **Put your powerfulness features on display**_  
 _ **Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!**_

Everyone on the stage began to do different tricks but when the crowd booed Kuriboh would push them off the stage and into the mud.

Yugi was the last one.

When he saw everyone staring at him Yugi got scared and accidently sent a wave of shadow magic that brought some of the a festival decorations to life!

Luckily Yugi was able to remove the spell before anyone got hurt.

Unfortunately everyone was looking at him in fear.

Yugi flinched and buried his face in his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Don't panic." Marik smiled.

"We asked for the most frightening person in Egypt and here he is. Yugi Mouto, the temple bell ringer!"

Marik and everyone cheered as Yami put a crown on Yugi's head.

 ** _Everybody!_**

 ** _Once a year we throw a party here in town_**

 ** _Hail to the king!_**

The crowd threw the old king off the throne and put Yugi on it.

 ** _Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_**

 ** _Oh, what a king!_**

 ** _Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown_**

As the crowd carried the throne around the square Yugi waved to Dartz, who was glaring daggers at the boy.

 _ **Girls, give a kiss**_

 _ **Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day**_

 _ **We've never had a king like this**_

When they reach some kind of spinning round table, Yugi felt tears of joy well up in his eyes as Marik gave him a staff and king's cape.

 ** _And it's the day we do the things that we deplore_**  
 ** _On the other three hundred and sixty-four_**  
 ** _Once a year we love to drop in_**  
 ** _Where the beer is never stopping_**  
 ** _For the chance to pop some popinjay_**  
 ** _And pick a king who'll put the "top" in_**  
 ** _Topsy Turvy Day!_**  
 ** _Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!_**

* * *

As the festival was drawing to a close Yugi couldn't control his happiness.

"Hey Valon, watch this." Alistair smirked and threw a tomato at poor little Yugi's head.

The crowd laughed and threw some fruit and veg as well.

Yami heard the commotion from inside his tent and went to see what was happening.

He was now wearing a black tank top, his usual leather blue pants and a dark blue jacket, he had taken off his mask, cape and crown.

Some people climbed up and tied Yugi to the spinning table.

They then spun the table as the others continued to throw stuff at the boy.

"Sir, permission to stop this cruelty." Seto requested but Dartz smirked.

"In a moment Kaiba, a lesson needs to be learned here."

Suddenly everything stood still.

Dartz and Seto looked back to Yugi and saw Yami slowly walking towards the poor, defenceless boy.

"I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen." He whispered softly and pulled off his jacket.

Yami then knelt door to Yugi's level and used his jacket to wipe the food off Yugi's soft skin.

"You, gypsy boy!"

Yami stood up and turned to who ever said that.

It was Dartz.

"Get down at once!" He snarled.

"Yes your honour, just as soon as I free this young boy."

"I forbid it!"

But Yami didn't listen and instead he pulled out a knife and cut the ropes, freeing Yugi.

"Kaiba! Arrest him!" Dartz ordered.

Kaiba clicked his fingers and several soldiers surround Yami.

"Let's see, so there's 10 of you and 1 of my." Yami sighed and pulled an handkerchief.

Quickly he blew into the handkerchief and vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"Witchcraft." Dartz whispered in fear.

"Find him Kaiba! And I want him alive." Dartz ordered as he climbed onto his horse.

"Spread out men, find the gypsy boy and do NOT harm him!"

Dartz rode his horse over to the table were Yugi stood.

Yugi cowered as the older man glared at him angrily.

"I'm sorry master, I will never disobey your orders again." He whimpered and ran towards the temple.

When he shut the thick doors behind him before bursting into tears...


	5. Gods Help The Outcasts

**Chapter 5: Gods Help The Outcasts**

Hours had gone by since the Feast Of Fools and there was still no sign of Yami.

Dartz was getting very impatient.

As Seto ordered the soldiers around he saw someone in a dark cloak and big hood walking towards the temple.

He grinned and followed the cloaked person towards the temple...

* * *

When Yami walked into the temple and closed the doors he took off his hood and he and Kuriboh looked around.

He had never been in the temple before.

He was told that people believed the Gods despised gypsies and tried to stop them going in it.

Suddenly Yami sensed someone dangerous near and quickly grabbed the tall candle holder next to him.

He whipped around and attempted to hit whoever was behind him, but whoever it was pulled out a sword and blocked Yami's attack.

It was Seto.

"Relax I don't want to fight you." Seto tried to reason but Yami hit him hard on the head and grabbed the captain's sword.

"Too bad." The gypsy glared and raised the sword the Seto's chin.

"Easy, I just shaved this morning." Seto gulped.

"I just came here to apologise." He added.

"For what?"

Suddenly he kicked Yami in the leg and took his sword back. "That for instance."

"You sneaky, son of a-"

"Hey watch it! We're in a temple." The captain warned as Yami picked the candle holder back up.

"Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?"

* * *

The two then engaged in a great sword/candle holder fight for about an hour.

Suddenly Yami managed to hit Seto in the side of the head, hard.

"Not bad." He smirked before Kuriboh head butted him in the stomach.

"Didn't know you had a kid." He grunted.

"He doesn't take very kindly to soldiers." Yami glared.

"I noticed, my name is Seto and you are?" The captain asked and put away his sword.

"Your not arresting me?" Yami asked.

"As long as your in the temple of the Gods, I can't." Seto replied.

"I'll admit, your not at all like the other soldiers, so what do you want." Yami asked plainly as he put the candle holder down.

"I'd settle for your name."

"It's Yami."

Suddenly the doors to the temple burst open and Dartz, along with Raphael, Alistair and Valon, walked into the temple.

"Captain arrest him!" The older man ordered.

Seto looked back at Yami, he saw anger and betrayal in those crimson orbs, but he also caught a glimpse of fear.

"I'm sorry sir, but since he's in the temple there's nothing I can do."

"Then drag him outside and-"

Dartz! You will not touch him!" Solomon shouted as he walked over to them.

The old man place a caring hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Dartz learned years ago to respect the temple."

Dartz scowled and he and his men left, but when he saw that Solomon, Seto and Yami weren't looking he quickly snuck behind a pillar.

"Alright I'm going!" Seto exclaimed as Solomon took him by the arm and Kuriboh kept head butting his backside.

Dartz snuck up behind Yami and he grabbed both his pale arms.

Yami gasped in pain as Dartz pinned his left arm against his back.

"You think you've out-witted me. But I'm a patient man and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." He grinned.

Dartz suddenly had an idea.

He pushed his nose into Yami's hair and took a deep breath, smelling the Egyptian spices scent of the younger boy's tri-colour hair.

"What are you doing?" Yami growled when he felt Dartz's breath against his scalp.

"I was just imagining a rope, round that beautiful neck." Dartz whispered into his ear and rub his right hand along Yami's neck.

Yami glared and use his now free arm to elbow Dartz in the chest.

"I know what you were imagining!" He snarled when the green haired man released him.

"What a clever demon, how typical of your kind to twist the mind with un-holy thoughts."

Dartz then headed for the door.

"You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison none the less. Step one foot outside and your mine." He warned before shutting the door.

Yami ran towards another door and opened it.

"Dartz's orders, place a guard at every door." Raphael said to the soldiers outside.

Yami slammed the door shut in anger and slumped to the floor.

Kuriboh flew to it's master's side.

"Don't worry Kuriboh, if Dartz thinks he can keep us here he's wrong." Yami assured before getting up to explore the temple...

* * *

After half an hour of walking along Yami soon came face to face with statues of the three Egyptian Gods.

He looked around before he began to pray.

 _ **I don't know if you can hear me**_  
 _ **Or if you're even there**_  
 _ **I don't know if you would listen**_  
 _ **To a gypsy's prayer**_

 _ **Yes, I know I'm just an outcast**_  
 _ **I shouldn't speak to you**_  
 _ **Still I see your face and wonder**_  
 _ **Were you once an outcast too?**_

From his tower, Yugi could hear Yami's strong voice echo all around him.

 _ **Gods help the outcasts**_  
 _ **Hungry from birth**_  
 _ **Show them the mercy**_  
 _ **They don't find on earth**_

 _ **Gods help my people**_  
 _ **We look to you still**_  
 _ **Gods help the outcasts**_  
 _ **Or nobody will**_

Yugi stood quietly on the stairs as he watched Yami walked around the temple.

 _ **I ask for nothing**_  
 _ **I can get by**_  
 _ **But I know so many**_  
 _ **Less lucky than I**_

 _ **Gods help the outcasts**_  
 _ **The poor and downtrod**_  
 _ **I thought we all were**_  
 _ **Children of the Gods**_

 _ **God help the outcasts**_  
 _ **Children of the Gods**_

Yugi sighed after Yami had finished his pray. "You! Bell ringer! What are you doing down here?!" A man asked angily when he saw Yugi.

"WAIT!" Yami cried and chased Yugi up to the bell tower...


	6. Heaven's Light

**Chapter 6: Heaven's Light**

"WAIT!" Yami cried as he chased Yugi around the bell tower.

"Hey look, he's got a friend with 'im!" Joey exclaimed when he and the others saw Yami.

"Maybe today wasn't a total loss after all." Tristan grinned.

"I'll say." Tea smiled, all lovey-dovey.

"Way to go Yugi!" Tristian and the others smiled when they caught up with Yugi.

"Made a new friend all ready hey?" Joey winked.

"You mustn't run to fast or else you'll lose." Tea warned.

Yami came running in.

"There you, I was afraid I'd lost you." He panted, Yugi's stone friends had froze the second he entered the room.

"Yes...well...uh...it was seeing you again." Yugi said nervously and ran off again.

"Wait!" Yami pleaded. "I had no idea who you were, if I did I would never in my life have pulled you up on the stage..." He trailed off when he saw Yugi's model of the city.

"Did you make all of these your self?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi replied sheepishly.

"This is amazing. If I could do this you wouldn't see me dancing in the streets for money." Yami smiled.

"But your a wonderful dancer." The shorter boy smiled weakly.

"Well, it keeps bread on the table." He shrugged and turned to Yugi.

"Your a surprising person Yugi, not to mention lucky, you've got all this room to your self!" The gypsy exclaimed.

"Would you like a tour?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I would."...

* * *

After he had shown Yami around the bell tower Yugi decided to take him to his favourite spot.

"I saved the best for last." Yugi grinned as he led Yami onto the roof.

From there Yami could see the setting sun's rays bounce off the still waters of the river Nile and he could see the whole city.

"I bet the pharaoh himself doesn't have a view like this." Yami smiled.

He and Yugi continued to stare for a few minutes. "I could stay up here forever." The gypsy sighed.

"You could, you have the protection of the temple." Yugi replied.

"But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." He glared as he said those words.

"But your not like other gypsies, their evil."

Yami turned to Yugi.

"Who told you that?" He asked.

"My master, Dartz, he raised me." Yami's eyes widened.

"How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you?"

"Cruel?! He saved my life, he took me in when no one else would. I'm a monster." Yugi muttered.

Yami scowled and took hold of Yugi's hand.

"This line here means your shy and this one is a long life line." He explained as he read Yugi's palm.

"But I don't see any monster lines. Now look at mine, do you think I'm evil?" He asked and showed his hand to Yugi

"No! Your kind and good and-"

"And a gypsy, and maybe Dartz is wrong about the both of us." Yami said and turned back to the view, it was now night.

Yugi had an idea.

"You helped me, now I can help you." Yugi said and took hold of his look-a-likes hand.

"But there's no way out, there are guards at every door!" Yami exclaimed.

"We won't be using a door." Yugi said and looked down.

"You mean climb down?"

"Exactly, you carry Kuriboh and I'll carry you."

Yami nodded and picked the flying pompom up before Yugi pulled him over his shoulder.

The bell ringer jumped...

* * *

Yami held his breath as Yugi jumped and swung from tower to statues till they were near the ground.

They hid behind one of the statues as a guard walked pass.

"I hope I didn't scare you." Yugi whispered when the guard was gone.

"Not for an instant." Yami grinned but poor little Kuriboh was still shaking in his arms.

"Come with me Yugi. To the Court Of Miracles." Yami pleaded.

"No this is where I belong." Yugi said gesturing to the temple.

"Ok, but if you change your mind this will show how to get there." Yami explained and gave Yugi a necklace.

It was a small hollow circle with different strings in the centre.

The shapes the strings made looked familiar to Yugi.

"Remember, when you wear this woven band you hold the city in your hand." Yami said before he and Kuriboh ran off...

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Joey winked when Yugi came back.

"What?" The short teenager asked.

"You know, your date." Tristan smirked.

"Sorry guys but I don't think I'm Yami's type." Yugi smiled softly and looked out his window.

 ** _So many times out here_**  
 ** _I've watched a happy pair_**  
 ** _Of lovers walking in the night_**  
 ** _They had a kind of glow around them_**  
 ** _It almost looked like heaven's light_**

Yugi walked over to his wooden model and looked at the model of himself.

 ** _I knew I'd never know_**  
 ** _That warm and loving glow_**  
 ** _Though I might wish with all my might_**  
 ** _No face as hideous as my face_**  
 ** _Was ever meant for heaven's light_**

Tea then gave Yugi a small block of wood and a carving knife.

 ** _But suddenly an angel has smiled at me_**  
 ** _And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright_**

Tea, Tristan and Joey watched as Yugi carved out a model of Yami holding a tambourine and put it next to the model of Yugi.

 ** _I dare to dream that he_**  
 ** _Might even care for me_**  
 ** _And as I ring these bells tonight_**  
 ** _My cold dark tower seems so bright_**  
 ** _I swear it must be heaven's light_**


	7. Hellfire

**Chapter 7: Hellfire**

As Yugi rang the evening bells in a cheery tone Dartz looked out on the city from his castle, but he was mostly looking at the temple.

 _ **Gods of Egypt**_  
 _ **You know I am a righteous man**_  
 _ **Of my virtue I am justly proud**_

 _ **Gods of Egypt**_  
 _ **You know I'm so much purer than**_  
 _ **The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd**_

He then walked over to the fire place where a large, bright fire burned.

 ** _Then tell me, Gods_**  
 ** _Why I see him dancing there_**  
 ** _Why his crimson eyes still scorch my soul_**

In the flames Dartz thought he could see Yami dancing like he did at the festival

 ** _I feel him, I see him_**  
 ** _The sun caught in his raven hair_**  
 ** _Is blazing in me out of all control_**

Dartz then pulled out Yami's black boa from his pocket and brushed the feathers against his face.

 ** _Like fire_**  
 ** _Hellfire_**  
 ** _This fire in my skin_**  
 ** _This burning_**  
 ** _Desire_**  
 ** _Is turning me to sin_**

Dartz collapsed to his knees and the whole room turned dark.

He looked around and saw Obelisk, Slifer and Ra at the other side of the room.

 _ **It's not my fault**_

 _ **I'm not to blame**_

 _ **It is the gypsy boy**_  
 _ **The demon who sent this flame**_

 _ **It's not my fault**_

 _ **If in the Gods plan**_

 _ **They made the devil so much**_  
 _ **Stronger than a man**_

The three Gods then flew into the fire.

 _ **Protect me Gods**_  
 _ **Don't let this siren cast his spell**_  
 _ **Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone**_  
 _ **Destroy Yami**_  
 _ **And let him taste the fires of hell**_  
 _ **Or else let him be mine and mine alone**_

Dartz watched as a puff of smoke, shaped like Yami, came out of the fire and placed it's hands on the man's cheeks. However, just as he was about to kiss the smoke figure someone opened the door.

Dartz turned around and that it was Raphael.

"Master Dartz, the gypsy has escaped." He said. "What?" Dartz hissed, he had the whole temple surround so there was no way he could have escaped.

"He's no where in the temple."

"Get out you fool, I'll find him even if I have to burn down all of Egypt!" He snarled as Raphael left.

 _ **Hellfire**_  
 _ **Dark fire**_  
 _ **Now gypsy, it's your turn**_  
 _ **Choose me or**_  
 _ **Your pyre**_  
 _ **Be mine or you will burn**_

Dartz then threw the black boa onto the fire and watched it burn to ashes.

 _ **God have mercy on him**_

 _ **God have mercy on me**_

 _ **But he will be mine**_  
 _ **Or he will burn!**_

* * *

The next morning Seto had the soldiers lined up in the square awaiting Dartz's arrival.

Just the Dartz carriage arrived. "Good morning sir." Seto bowed as the older man stepped out.

Dartz winced at the sun light.

"Are you feeling alright?" The captain asked.

"Yes, I just had a little trouble with the fireplace last night." He groaned.

"I see, your orders sir?"

"Find the gypsy boy!"


	8. A Guy Like You

**Chapter 8: A Guy Like You**

All week Dartz had his men rip the city apart looking for Yami.

One time he charged into the bakery and found five gypsies hiding in the basement.

"10 pieces of silver for the gypsy Yami." Dartz said and showed all five of them 10 sliver coins.

But they were loyal to their friend and didn't say a word.

"Lock them up!" Dartz ordered.

Another time he had his men take some things from a gypsy families cart and then pushed the cart into the river.

"20 pieces of silver for the gypsy Yami."

But just like the last group, they refuse to say anything.

"Take them away!"

Seto sighed angrily...

* * *

As Dartz and his men surrounded the old mill a group of random people gathered to see what was going on.

Yami was also there, wearing his cloak so no one recognised him.

"We found this gypsy talisman on your property, have you been harbouring gypsies?" Dartz asked the miller and his family.

"N-No my lord." The miller stuttered.

"I'm placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this, if what you say is true and you are innocent then you have nothing to fear."

After all his men were out the miller's house he locked the door.

"Burn it." He hissed to Seto.

"What?!" The captain exclaimed.

"Until it is nothing but ashes, these people are traitors and must be made examples of." He explained and handed Seto a flamed torch.

"I was not trained to murder the innocent."

"But you were trained to follow orders."

Seto looked from Dartz to the house and then the torch until he dunked it into a barrel of water

Dartz glared and grabbed another torch, he threw at the straw roof and the house went up in flames.

The miller and his family screamed and Seto jumped threw the window.

Yami winced slightly.

Seto kicked the door down and ran out the house with the miller's two children in his arms and their parents were right behind him.

When they were away from the burning house Seto handed the children to the miller and his wife.

Suddenly Valon hit Seto in the back of his head and the captain fell to the ground.

"The sentence for betrayal is death. Such a pity, you threw away a promising career." Dartz sighed as Valon held Seto down and Raphael prepared to chop his head off with a sword.

Just as Raphael was about strike Yami picked up a small stone and threw it.

It hit Dartz's horse on the flank. While most of the soldiers were trying to calm Dartz's horse down Seto saw his chance and managed to get Dartz's goons off him.

He quickly jumped onto Kisara's back and took off.

But just as Kisara took to the sky Seto felt a volcano of pain erupt in his left shoulder.

He had been shot with an arrow. He felt himself fall off Kisara's back and into the icy waters below him.

Kisara flew off somewhere, unable to help her master.

"Don't waste your arrows. Let the traitor rot in his watery grave. Find the gypsy boy, even if you have to burn the city to the ground." Dartz snarled.

Yami ran down to the river back and kept in the shadows until Dartz left.

He dived into the water and after a few long moments he came back up with Seto in his arms...

* * *

Soon almost every building in the city was up in flames.

The once beautiful blue sky was now red and blackened with the thick smoke that rose up from the burning remains of a once proud city.

"Sir, we've looked everywhere and there is still no sign of the gypsy boy." Raphael, now the new captain, said.

"I had the entire temple surround. Guards at every door, there was no way he could have escaped." Dartz whispered to himself as he tried to figure out how Yami got out the temple undetected.

"Unless."

He looked up to the bell tower...

* * *

"This is bad." Joey muttered as he, Tristan and Tea looked out on what was left of the city.

"Don't say anything to upset Yugi, he's worried about Yami enough as it is." Tea warned.

Yugi then returned from ringing the bells.

"Any sign of him?" The tri-coloured teen asked as he looked at the city.

Tristan cracked.

"IT'S HOPELESS! HE COULD BE ANYWHERE! IN THE STOCKS, IN THE DUNGEON OR ON THE RACK!" He cried on Yugi's shoulder.

"What are you guys talking about? If I know Yami he's three steps ahead of Dartz and well out of harms way." Joey reassured and grabbed some food.

"How are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Because he likes you, we always said you were the cute one." Tristan grinned and ruffled Yugi's hair.

"Listen Yugi." Joey started.

 _ **Egypt, the city of lovers**_  
 _ **Is glowing this evening**_  
 _ **True, that's because it's on fire**_  
 _ **But still, there's love**_  
 _ **Somewhere out there in the night**_  
 _ **Yami's heart is also alight**_  
 _ **And I know the guy he just might**_  
 _ **Be burning for**_

Joey passed Yugi an ace of hearts.

 _ **A guy like you**_  
 _ **He's never known, kid**_  
 _ **A guy like you**_  
 _ **A person does not meet every day**_  
 _ **You've got a look**_  
 _ **That's all your own, kid**_  
 _ **Could there be two?**_

 _ **Like you?**_

 _ **No way!**_

 _ **Those other guys**_  
 _ **That he could dangle**_  
 _ **All look the same**_  
 _ **From every boring point of view**_  
 _ **You're a surprise**_  
 _ **From every angle**_  
 _ **Gods above**_  
 _ **He's gotta love**_  
 _ **A guy like you**_

Tristan then took Yugi away from Joey.

 _ **A guy like you**_  
 _ **Gets extra credit**_  
 _ **Because it's true**_  
 _ **You've got a certain some thing more**_

 _ **You're aces, kid**_

 _ **You see that face**_  
 _ **You don't forget it**_

 _ **Want something new?**_

 _ **That's you**_

 _ **For sure!**_

Now it was Tea's turn.

 _ **We all have gaped**_  
 _ **At some Adonis**_

 _ **But then we crave a meal**_  
 _ **More nourishing to chew**_

 _ **And since you taste**_  
 _ **Like a croissant is**_

Yugi blushed slightly, on the outside he pretended to have no idea wat they were talking about but inside he hoped Yami did love him.

 ** _No question of_**  
 ** _He's gotta love_**  
 ** _A guy like you!_**

 ** _Call me a hopeless romantic_**  
 ** _But Yugi, I feel it_**

 ** _He wants you so_**  
 ** _Any moment He'll walk through that door_**

 ** _For a guy so swell_**

 ** _A guy like you_**

 ** _With all you bring him_**

 ** _I tell you Yugi_**

 ** _He's the bell_**

 ** _You're the bell ringer!_**  
 ** _When he wants oo-la-la_**  
 ** _Then he wants you la-la_**  
 ** _He will discover, guy_**  
 ** _You're one heckuva guy_**  
 ** _Who wouldn't love a guy_**  
 ** _Like you_**

 ** _You got a lot_**  
 ** _The rest have not_**  
 ** _So he's gotta love_**  
 ** _A guy like you!_**


	9. The Map

**Chapter 9: The Map**

"Yugi." A voice called through the bell tower.

Yugi saw that his friends had frozen instantly and he ran to the door that led to the stairs that led to the temple below.

He saw Yami looking for him.

"Yami! I thought I'd never see you again!" Yugi exclaimed happily as he and the gypsy shared a hug.

"You've done so much for me already my friend but I must ask for your help one more time." Yami pleaded.

"Of course."

Yami ran back to the stairs and help Mahad and Mana carry something inside.

Or should I say someone.

Yugi recognised the man they were carry as Dartz's captain of the guard.

"This is Seto, he's wounded and a fugitive like me, I knew he would be safe here." Yami explained.

The bell ringer nodded and pointed to a couch to put the ex-captain.

The three gypsies put Seto down as carefully as they could and then Mana and Mahad went to see if Dartz was coming while Yami treated the soldier's wound.

"Yami." He muttered as he began to wake up.

"Shhhh, save your strength." Yami said softly as he pulled out a bottle of alcohol.

"Great, I could use a drink." Seto smiled but then cried out in pain went the crimson eyed teen poured it on the wound.

"That family owns you their lives. Your either the braves solider I've seen or the craziest." He laughed lightly.

"Ex-soldier remember." Seto winced as Yami finished cleaning the wound and was now sowing it up.

"That arrow almost pierced your heart."

Seto took Yami's hand and placed it over his heart.

"I'm not sure it did." He said.

Forgetting Yugi was watching them, Yami and Seto began to kiss.

Yugi felt tears roll down his cheeks and he looked at the ace of hearts card Joey had given him.

He turned away from them and tore the card in two, right through the heart.

"Dartz is coming!" Mana cried when her and Mahad ran up to them.

Yami reluctantly broke away from Seto and walked over to Yugi.

"Promise me you'll keep him safe." Yami asked desperately.

All Yugi could do was nodded, not trusting his own voice.

"Go around the back, there's a staircase in the floor that should lead down to the back of the temple." He explained and watched as the three gypsies ran out of his line of vision...

* * *

When he got back to Seto he could hear Dartz try to open the door, luckily for Yugi it sometimes got stuck.

He grabbed Seto and pushed him under the table just in time to Dartz opening the door.

"Good evening Yugi." He said calmly and placed a basket of food on the table were Seto was hidden.

"Good evening master." He replied uneasily as he placed some plates and cups on the table.

As they ate the grapes Dartz had brought Seto woke up again and quietly gasped in pain.

To cover the noise up Yugi pretended to cough.

"Seeds." He said sheepishly.

Dartz looked at him for a moment before looking around the bell tower for something.

"What's different in here?"

"Nothing sir." Yugi replied quickly.

Dartz grinned when he came to Yugi's wooden models and picked up the one of Yami.

"Isn't this one new? It looks an awful lot like the gypsy boy."

Yugi's eyes widened, Dartz knew.

Dartz's sweet smile was gone and replaced with a face of pure rage.

"YOU HELPED HIM ESCAPE!"

Yugi fell backwards and began to crawl away slowly to get away from his master.

"He was kind to me master." He whispered.

"YOU IDIOT!" Dartz shouted and grabbed Yugi by the collar of his shirt.

"THAT WASN'T KINDNESS THAT WAS CUNNING! GYPSIES AREN'T CAPIBEL OF REAL LOVE! REMEMBER YOUR MOTHER!"

Dartz panted in anger for a few minuets before letting the boy go.

"But don't you worry Yugi, he'll be out of our lives soon enough." He said calmly, he pulled out a dagger and stabbed the Yami model in the chest.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, fearing what the mad man was going to do.

Dartz grinned and tossed the wooden figure onto the small fire.

"I know where he's hiding and at dawn I will attack with a thousand men."

With that he walked away, making sure Yugi didn't noticed his wicked smile...

* * *

About half an hour after Dartz had left Yugi just sat the staring at the now pile of ashes that what was once the fire.

"We gotta find the Court Of Miracles before Dartz gets there." Seto said as he climbed out from under the table.

He limped over to the door but stopped when he noticed Yugi wasn't following him.

"Aren't you going to help me save Yami?" Seto asked with a cold glare, he knew Yugi had a crush on Yami and he didn't like it one bit.

"I can't, Dartz is my master and I can't disobey him again." Yugi replied and turned away from the brunette.

"He stood up for you! You've got a funny way of showing gratitude." The ex-captain said but when he realised nothing was going to change Yugi's mind he walked away.

Once Seto was gone Yugi saw that Tea, Tristan and Joey were glaring at him.

"What? I'm suppose to save the damsel in distress from the jaws of death and then the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of hero?! Yami already has his knight in shining armour and it's not me!"

He sighed and looked at his palm, his fingers trailing along the lines.

Tea walked over to him and gave him his hood.

"I'm must be out of my mind." The tri-colour haired teen muttered and grabbed his hood before running after Seto...

* * *

As Seto walked down the stairs from the temple Yugi suddenly jumped in front of him.

"Seto!" The ex-captain jumped and gripped his chest.

"I'm coming with you." Yugi said.

"Glad to see you've changed your mind." He smirked.

"Yami said that this will help us find him." He explained and passed Seto the woven band Yami had given him.

"Maybe it's some kind of code, maybe it's Greek..."

As Seto continued guessing what it was Yugi took it in his hand.

"When you wear this woven band you hold the city in your hand." He muttered.

Realization hit Yugi like a ton of bricks.

"It's a map!" He exclaimed happily.

"I don't think it's a map." Seto said.

Yugi glared, he real wasn't in the mood for Seto right now, he was already ticked off when he saw Seto kiss Yami.

"Listen, I've lived up in the bell tower for 15 years and I know what the city looks like from above and this is it!"

Seto could only blinked.

He hadn't been expecting such an out burst from the shorter teen.

"Alright fine, if you say it's a map then it's a map."

The two then set off...


	10. The Court Of Miracles

**Chapter 10: The Court Of Miracles**

It wasn't long before Seto and Yugi arrived at the place marked on the map.

The abandoned village of Kul Elna.

Kul Elna was once a village full of thieves and gypsies.

When Dartz came into power this village was his very first victim.

"This looks like the symbol on the map." Seto said when they came up to some kind of stone tablet with the same strange eye symbol on a the map at the far end of the village.

While Seto looked around the village for Yami, Yugi noticed something under the dirt in front of the tablet.

He brushed as much of the dirt away as he could he found a hidden door.

Yugi opened it and saw an never ending staircase.

"Great job Yugi." Seto said and the two walked down the stone steps...

* * *

When they finally reached the bottom of the staircase the saw a river a green, dirt water and the walls were decorated with skeletons.

Those were the remains of all the innocent people Dartz slaughtered when he destroyed Kul Elna.

"Is this placed the Court Of Miracles?" Yugi asked as the trudged through the grimy water.

"I'd say it's the court of ankle deep sewage." Seto grimaced.

"Kinda wish you got out more often eh Yugi?" He smirked.

"No me, I just wanna warn Yami and get back to the bell tower before I get in anymore trouble." Yugi said, both teens were completely unaware that they were being followed.

"Speaking of trouble we should have run into some by now." Seto said and they stopped still.

"What do you mean?" Yugi gulped.

"You know, something like a guard or a booby trap."

Suddenly Seto's torch went out.

"Or an ambush."

The tunnel was filled with light again and Seto and Yugi saw they were now surrounded by gypsies and thieves.

They were both restrained but Odeon and Marik as a young man walked over to them.

He was 25 years old and he had long white hair, tanned skin, pale violet eyes and a scar running down his right cheek.

This was the Thief King Bakura.

"What do we have here?" Bakura asked with smile on his face.

"Trespassers!" Odeon shouted.

"Spies!" Marik added. "We're not spies!"

Seto and Yugi had gags tied around their mouths.

"Don't you dare interrupt me! You are both very clever to have found our hide away, unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale." Bakura laughed.

 _ **Maybe you've heard of a terrible place**_  
 _ **Where the scoundrels of Egypt**_  
 _ **Collect in a lair**_

 _ **Maybe you've heard of that mythical place**_  
 _ **Called the Court of Miracles**_  
 _ **Hello, you're there!**_

 _ **Where the lame can walk**_  
 _ **And the blind can see**_  
 _ **But the dead don't talk**_  
 _ **So you won't be around**_  
 _ **To reveal what you've found**_

 _ **We have a method for spies and intruders**_  
 _ **Rather like hornets protecting their hive**_  
 _ **Here in the Court of Miracles**_  
 _ **Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!**_

* * *

Yugi and Seto were carried off to a cavern half the size of the city.

The roof was full of different tapestries, there were dozens of carts like the ones you could find at the market place above ground and on the upper levels you could see some makeshift houses.

"Gather around everybody there is some good news tonight!" Bakura laughed when he stood on a stage with two nooses behind him.

"It's a double-header. Two of Dartz's spies."

The gypsies and thieves who had gathered around were booing and cursing as Yugi and Seto were dragged onto the stage and their heads put in the nooses.

"And not just any spies, his captain of the guard and his loyal bell ringing henchmen."

Kuriboh's eyes widened and he flew off into the crowd.

 _ **Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles**_  
 _ **I am the lawyers and judge all in one**_  
 _ **We like to get the trial over with quickly**_  
 _ **Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!**_

"Any last word?" He taunted as he prepared to pull the lever.

Yugi and Seto gave out muffled cries but no one understood what they were saying.

"That's what they all say." Bakura shrugged.

 _ **Now that we've seen all the evidence**_

 _ **We find you totally innocent**_  
 _ **Which is the worst crime of all**_

 _ **So you're going to hang!**_

"WAIT!" A voice cried out in the crowd just as the Thief King was about to pull the lever.

It was Yami.

"These men aren't spies their our friends." The crimson eyes teenager explained.

"Why didn't they so saw?" Bakura asked.

Yami rolled his eyes, he knew Bakura was one to attack first and not bother to ask questions later.

"Seto Kaiba is the soldier who saved the miller's family and Yugi Mouto helped me escape the temple." Yami said as he undid their bounds.

Once Seto was free he ran onto the stage.

"We came here to warn you all. Dartz is coming. He says he knows where your hiding and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!" He explained.

Everyone panicked and ran to gather their things.

"You guys took a terrible risk coming here. We might not exactly saw it but we're grateful." Yami smiled as he hugged Seto tightly.

Seto smiled but then he saw Yugi's sad expression.

"Don't thank me, thank Yugi. Without his help I would never have found my way here." Seto smiled.

"Nor would I."

Every turned to the entrance and saw Dartz and his men.

Dartz's men soon swarmed the Court Of Miracles and put everyone except Yugi in shackles.

"After 20 years of searching the Court Of Miracles is finally mine." Dartz smiled as his eyes looked around.

"Dear Yugi, I always knew you'd be of use to me some day." He grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Yami snarled.

"He led me right to you my dear." Dartz replied and turned to Seto.

"And look what else I've caught in my net, Captain Seto back from the dead. Another miracle no doubt."

The mad man then turned to the other gypsies and thieves he had captured.

"There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow and your all invited to attend. Lock them up." He said to Raphael.

"No! Please Master!" Yugi begged but the stern on his master's face told Yugi it was hopeless.

"No..." He whispered as his head fell to the ground and tears poured down his cheeks.

"Take him back to the bell tower and make sure he stays there." Dartz ordered, Valon and Alistair grabbed Yugi by the arms and dragged him away.


	11. Sanctuary

**Chapter 11: Sanctuary**

The sky was black.

The sound of drums filled the air.

In the square was a wooden plat form and in the centre of the plat form was Yami.

Yami was tied to a wooden pole and some of Dartz's guards were throwing straw around him.

All the gypsies and thieves were locked in cages and in a cage by himself was Seto, who was pulling at the bars desperately.

The rest of Dartz's guards were trying to keep the crowd under control.

"The prisoner Yami has been found guilty on the crime of witchcraft. The sentence, death!" Dartz read out.

The crowd became more violent with every word he spoke and it was getting harder for the guards to stand their ground.

Solomon attempted to leave the temple and stop Dartz's plan but Valon and Alistair stopped him.

Dartz took a flamed torch from the executioner and walked over to Yami.

"The time has come gypsy, you stand upon the brink of death. Yet even now it is not to late, I can save you from the flames of this world and the next." He grinned.

"Chose me or the fire."

Yami glared and spat in Dartz's face.

The older man wiped the spit off his cheek and turned to the crowd.

"The gypsy Yami has refused to recap, this evil demon has put the souls of every citizen of Egypt in mortal danger!"...

* * *

Up in the bell tower Yugi hung limply in the chains that held him to the wall.

Joey, Tristan and Tea were doing all they could to break the chains.

"Come on Yugi! Snap out of it!" Joey cried.

"Your friends are down there!" Tristan added.

"It's all my fault." The tri-haired teen muttered, thinking about how he had led Dartz right to Yami.

"You gotta break these chains!" Tea exclaimed.

Yugi glared at them.

"I can't! I tried, what difference would it make?" He asked.

"These chains are what's holding you back Yugi Mouto." Tea said firmly.

"Leave me alone!" He snapped.

Their eyes widened, Yugi had never raised his voice to them before.

"Ok, we'll leave you alone." Joey said and they turned away from Yugi and froze...

* * *

"For justice, for Egypt and for his own salvation."

Yugi looked up, eyes full of determination, and walked forward and saw Dartz walking over to Yami with the torch.

"It is my sacred duty to send this demon back where he belongs!" He exclaimed and threw the torch onto the straw, watching it burn.

"NOOOOO!" Yugi cried and pulled at the chains with all his strength.

Soon they snapped.

Yugi quickly grabbed a long rope and tied it around one of the statues heads.

He looked down and saw Yami coughing violent due to the thick smoke and Dartz smiling like a mad man.

He swung down and landed on the plat form.

Yugi ran over to the fire and used his knife to cut Yami free, he pulled his look-a-like over his shoulder before swinging back to the rower just before the guards could grab them.

"YUGI MOUTO!" Dartz cried in rage.

From his cage Seto smirked as he watched Yugi carry an unconscious Yami onto the bell tower balcony.

When they reached the top Yugi held Yami above his head.

"SANCTUARY! SANTUARY! SANCTARY!" He chanted.

"Captain!" Dartz snarled and Raphael walked over to him.

"Seize the temple!"...


	12. Fight For Freedom

**Chapter 12: Fight For Freedom**

Yugi quickly ran into his small room and carefully placed a still unconscious Yami on the soft white quilt.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here." Yugi said and ran out the room.

He, Tea, Tristan and Joey began throwing different things down on Dartz and his men to came them from getting to the tower.

Yugi pushed a wooden beam over the balcony and it landed right on top of Dartz's carriage.

"Come back here you cowards!" He shouted when several soldiers ran away.

"You men, pick up that beam and break down the door!"...

* * *

As the guards began running around to try to find a way to help Dartz get into the temple.

"Alone at last." Seto grinned as he wrapped the guard next to his cage in a head lock.

He hit the guard hard on the head and grabbed the keys.

"People of Egypt!" Seto cried when he climbed on top of his now empty cage.

"Dartz has persecuted our people, ransacked our city and now his has declared war on the Temple Of The Gods! Will we allow it?!"

"NNNOOOO!" The crowd cried and finally managed to over power the soldiers that kept them at bay.

They all quickly ran to gather something they could use as weapons, then they freed all the gypsies and thieves from their cages as well...

* * *

"I think the cavalry is here!" Joey cheered when he saw the thieves, gypsies and crowd fight against Dartz's men.

Seto sounded and small horn he pulled out his pocket and Kisara flew towards him.

"Hey isn't that 'Simon'?" Tristan asked.

"Wait, I thought his name was 'Seth'." Tea said.

"Seto!" Yugi cried happily as Seto punched Alistair in the face.

"Put your backs into it!" Dartz ordered as his men as they hit the door with the beam.

As Yugi and Tea kept the soldiers at bay Joey and Tristan were building something...

* * *

As the battle raged on, on the ground Seto kicked Valon in the chest and sent him flying until he land next to Kisara.

"Kisara, sit." Seto said.

The white Dragon did as her master said and sat on poor Valon's head...

* * *

"Fly birdies, fly!" Tea laughed as she sent thousands of birds down to the fight below and they started attacking the soldiers.

Joey and Tristan finally finished the thing they were building.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!" Tristan shouted and they threw the thing over the balcony, but it didn't hit anyone.

"Are you sure that's how it works?" Tristan asked Joey in confusion.

Suddenly the thing sprung back like a mouse trap and hit five people.

"Works for me."...

* * *

As the fight continued Dartz could see the think oak doors of the temple were finally starting to break.

"Harder!" He shouted...

* * *

Soon Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Tea were running out of things to throw.

They decided to try something else.

They pulled out the biggest cauldron in the bell tower and began to create molten lava.

When the lave was hot enough they pushed the cauldron over.

The lava flowed over to the wall and poured out of the statues' mouths like water out of fountains and down on the streets below...

* * *

On the ground Dartz's men ran for their lives as the lava almost boiled them alive.

Before he was killed by the lave Dartz used his sword to slice up what was left of the door.

He quickly climbed through the remains of the door and headed for the stairs that led to the bell tower.

"Dartz have you gone mad?!" Solomon cried as he blocked the maniac's path.

"I will not tolerate this assault on the Temple Of The Gods." He said firmly.

Dartz grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him down the stairs.

"Silence you old fool! The boy and I have unfinished business to attend to!" He exclaimed as he walked up the stairs.

"And this time you will not interfere."

Dartz locked the door behind him...


	13. What Makes A Monster, What Makes A Man

**Chapter 13: What Makes A Monster And What Makes A Man**

After Dartz's men retreated Yugi raced to his room to tell Yami the good news.

"We've done it Yami! We've beaten them back, come and see!" He cried happily.

But then he noticed Yami hadn't woken up yet.

"Yami wake up, your safe now." He smiled, but the gypsy didn't respond.

"Yami?" Yugi placed a hand on his friend's cheek and gasped when he felt how cold it was.

"Oh no." He whispered.

Joey, Tristan and Tea stood by the door with sad looks on their faces.

Yugi filled a cup with water and pressed it against Yami's cold lips.

But instead of swallowing it, Yami didn't move and most of the water fell out his mouth a rolled down his cheeks.

Yugi felt tears in his eyes, he dropped the cup and took hold of the crimson eyed teen's hand and watched as it remained limp in his own.

"Oh no." He said and tears fell from his eyes.

He was too late, Yami was dead.

Yugi lifted Yami's head up and cried into to older teen's hair.

Tea closed the door to give Yugi sometime alone...

* * *

After 5 minutes of crying Yugi heard the door open and saw Dartz's shadow walking up to him.

He stiffed when he felt the man place a hand on his shoulder.

Unbeknownst to Yugi was the fact that Dartz was holding a knife behind his back.

"You killed him." Yugi whispered and he help Yami's hand to his cheek, not facing his master.

"It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me one day." Dartz said with fake sympathy.

Yugi sobbed quietly.

Dartz slowly raised the dagger above his head.

"My dear Yugi I know this must hurt, but now the time has come to end your suffering. Forever."

Yugi looked up at the wall and saw Dartz's shadow with the knife.

He gasped and turned around just in time to stop Dartz's attack.

The two wrestled for a bit until Yugi managed to knock Dartz into the wall.

The man looked up and his eyes widened in fear when he saw Yugi walking over to him with the knife, his body shaking with anger.

"Now listen to me Yugi." He said in fear.

"NO YOU LISTEN! ALL MY LIFE YOU'VE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS A DARK, CRUEL PLACE! BUT NOW I SEE THE ONLY THING DARK AND CRUEL ABOUT IT ARE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" The teenager screamed and threw the knife to the floor.

"...Yugi..." Came a quiet moan.

Yugi turned around and saw Yami was starting to wake up!

He was still faint and dizzy from all the smoke he inhaled but Yugi was just happy he was alive.

Yugi ran over to him and lifted him up bridal style.

The gypsy lay limp in the shorter boy's arms.

"He lives." Dartz snarled and pulled out a sword.

"No!" Yugi cried and ran out the room with Yami in his arms...

* * *

When Dartz ran after Yugi he couldn't find the spiky haired teen anywhere.

He looked left and right but there was still no sight of them.

Suddenly an idea came in Dartz's head.

He slowly walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked down, he saw Yugi holding onto one of the statues with one hand and the other was holding a now fully awake Yami.

"Leaving so soon?" He smirked and tried to hit them with his sword but Yugi swung out the way.

* * *

"Look! Up there!" Mana cried when she saw Dartz, Yugi and Yami fighting.

Seto saw this and ran into the temple...

* * *

Dartz tried to hit them again.

"Hang on Yami!" Yugi exclaimed and swung onto another statue.

They continued this until Dartz's sword got stuck in one of the statues.

Yugi help Yami climb onto the balcony but Dartz managed to free himself and raised his sword.

Yugi gasped and pushed his friend out of the way just in time.

"I should have known you'd give your life to save that gypsy. Just as your own mother died trying to save you." Dartz said.

"What?" Yugi whispered, all his life Dartz had told him that his mother had abandoned him when he was a baby because of his shadow magic.

"And now I'm going to do what I should have done 15 years ago!" He cried and wrapped his cape around Yugi's head.

The boy lost his footing and fell over the edge, unfortunately Dartz forgot to let go and he also fell.

They both would have fell into the fiery pit below if Yami hadn't grabbed Yugi's hand.

Dartz began to swing on the cape until he was able to grab hold of a statue and pull himself up.

Yami looked up at him in fear as the manic rose to his feet and lifted his sword.

"I shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" He laughed crazily.

Yugi saw the fear in Yami's eyes and then he saw Dartz raise his sword.

Something inside Yugi began to boiling and he released a wave of the most powerful Shadow Magic ever seen.

Some hit Dartz and some hit Yami.

The blast was strong enough to knock Dartz off the statue and he screamed as loud as he could as he fell into the lava below.

The energy from the blast hit Yami in the abdomen and the pain was so strong Yami ended up accidently letting go of Yugi's hand.

"NNNOOOO!" He cried as Yugi fell to his death.

Out of no where Seto appeared on the bell tower's lower levels and caught Yugi just in time.

Yami smiled and ran to the stairs...

* * *

When Seto pulled Yugi to safety the tri-haired teen opened his eyes and smiled when he saw that it was Seto who had saved him.

He gave the ex-captain a tight hug and, surprisingly, Seto hugged back.

They both turned to the door and saw Yami running towards them, he stopped and smiled when he saw they were alright.

Yugi smiled also and took hold of one of Seto's hand and one of Yami's.

He then joined the hand's together and the too lovers smiled at one another...

* * *

When Seto and Yami walked out the temple everyone cheered.

The battle was over, Dartz was defeated and they had won.

Seto and Yami smiled at each other and Yami walked back over to the door.

He extended his hand to Yugi, who was hiding in the shadows.

The smaller boy took hold of the hand and stepped into the light.

Everyone stared at his quietly and Yugi waited with baited breath for their reaction.

In the crowd a young girl who looked around 5 years old looked at her Grandfather before walking over to the bell ringer.

Yugi tensed up when she brushed her soft hand against his cheek but soon relaxed and they both hugged.

"THREE CHEERS FOR YUGI MOUTO!" Bakura yelled from the top of a lamppost.

Some men lifted Yugi onto their shoulders and they paraded him around the city.

Ishizu picked up the girl who went up to Yugi.

 _ **So here is a riddle to guess if you can**_  
 _ **Sing the bells of the temple**_

Marik came over and took the girl from his sister and then he pulled out a puppet of Dartz.

 _ **What makes a monster and what makes a man?**_

 _ **Whatever and which you,**_  
 _ **Can feel them bewitch you**_

Bakura then took the child.

 _ **The rich and the ritual Chants**_

 _ **Of the bells of the temple**_

As the crowd took Yugi away Yami and Seto watched from the temple until the brunette pulled his lover closer and gave him a passionate kiss, both unaware of what Yugi's shadow magic had do to Yami.

In the bell tower Tea was crying tears of joy and Joey and Tristan had cracked open the champagne to celebrate...

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
